


Soul Sisters

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Savior
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Family Issues, Gen, Omens & Portents, Sisters, Spoilers, parallel 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Blood isn't what makes you family... neither is silver...





	Soul Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> prompt "I am your father/mother" - pass 1

"You're avoiding me," her sister - no, Tracy, she corrected herself - told her, that faraway tone back in her voice. When she was going into one of her states, she always sounded like she was about to fall asleep, her voice turning into a monotone slur before she actually collapsed to the floor suddenly. Then she usually began speaking loudly in a voice that wasn't hers and a language she didn't know. Well, until she had gone on a notoriously difficult University course to learn ancient Lavian so that she would know what the hell her possessing spirits were making her say, 'in case it was obscene or something nasty about my sister'. Having aced the course with that deceptively sharp mind behind her vague exterior, she reassured Kay that the voices were not being mean.

That's all over now, I guess, mused Kay.

"If you're going to faint, do it on the couch. Or if you're still tired and hungry, go do something about it," Kay felt bad for so casually mentioning Tracy's ordeal at the hands of a cruel, power-mad prison Warden who had tried to force her to use her knowledge of ancient Lavian and her other abilities for his own gain. 

"It's still not safe for you to be pushing people away," said Tracy, flopping onto the bed beside Kay without waiting for permission. Those dark hazel eyes burned their way into the depths of Kay's soul via her own sky-blue eyes, "You'll push the wrong person away at exactly the wrong time, and for a stupid reason as well, and you'll fall, and you'll... burn? Yes, there's definitely fire, and..."

"What have I told you about predicting my untimely and gruesome death?" snapped Kay.

"Well, that's not very grateful. I told you about the submarine's port hole being still open, didn't I?"

"Look, what do you even care? None of it matters, now..."

"Now that I know the big secret I had already been told in a vision about you not being my real sister? That your real dad is a craftsman from hundreds of years ago and your real mum is the lady who inspired the statue you used to be, I guess?"

Kay winced, remembering that Tracy could be mercilessly direct as well when she wanted to be, "I've already told you not to pretend you already knew things when you clearly couldn't have. I mean, if you knew, why did you ever treat me as a sister?"

Tracy frowned, "Is bloodlines all that makes someone a sister or brother? Don't you feel anything for our dad when you remember how he took care of us? That he came to this miserable hellhole because of us?"

"Now I feel guilty for endangering our dad, you... you..." Kay hissed.

"That's better, now you're angry about something that's worth being angry about," said Tracy, "And I'm going to make you even more angry when I say, you know who isn't worth your loyalty? Those people who tried to stop you coming here and who aren't going to provide you with any backup when you get yourself into real danger."

"Sister! We have talked about this as well! I will NOT hear any treasonous talk from a member of my own family!" Kay snapped.

"So I'm family now I wound you up enough?"

"Of course they won't come for us. We came against their express orders. We're not supposed to be here. Come on, Tracy, let's go back home."

"It won't work."

Kay looked at her suddenly silent sister. The voice had gone weaker and more distant again. Her arms were out to catch Tracy before she could fall on the floor.

A chill ran down Kay's spine. Her sister's eyes were filled with even more terror of the unknowable but inevitable than they usually were during a vision. 

Like there was a darkness that was somewhere close by but always out of reach, waiting to swallow them up.


End file.
